


incredulous

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Vent Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Free love on the streets, but baby, in the alley it ain't that cheap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	incredulous

**Author's Note:**

> In which I write about Oikawa killing you as a vent piece. . . ha ha ha.

Oikawa Tooru _despised_ geniuses.

You were absolutely no exception, a prodigy of your own when it came to the wretched sport of volleyball - known as 'The Minotaur Setter'. The more your temper scorched on court, the deadlier your movements became to the opposing team. No team ever attempted to rile you up, purposefully provoke you with berating comments or false accusations, or even intimidation.

That's why his boney fingers were wrung around your neck, fingertips pressing maliciously into your neck to further crush your windpipe into a dented piece of flesh. Sienna orbs glossed over with honeyed ecstasy, he constricted his muscles tighter to increase the pressure striping you of clammy air. Your hands were hanging limply at your side, knuckles bloodied from previous warfare with Oikawa, and you no longer possessed the strength to fight back.

"This was my sweet, sweet chance to get rid of you," he drawled slowly, enunciating the candied words to drill them into your thick, unwanted skull. He was rapt you couldn't produce a proper answer back to him at that moment, he knew by the prolonged, raspy breaths barely coming out from your parted lips that you were seconds away from death. "I don't need you anymore."

Forcibly admitting to himself that he was covetous before when it came to you, he was intoxicated by your body, and addicted to your intelligent entity; it was no longer an issue anymore, these feelings he exuded for you. Your sickeningly raw talent was far worse than Kageyama's, and he held back these swelling emotions for a much lengthier, protracted time than he planned.

They pooled over the brim and when you went in for a kiss - he fucking ended you.

Everything contracted together in his body, nerves sent on a blistering haywire of utter perturbation when he viewed the vigor, _the life_ , visibly drain from your resplendent [e/c] optics. He held the opulent pleasure of gazing into them before he dropped his calloused hands from your neck, swiftly recoiling them back around your waist when your feminine form went to lifelessly plummet to the ground.

Both your bodies pressed together tightly, bosom directly onto his and the place of your heart affixing onto the area for his. The warmth you once emanated vanquished from your skin, and he already felt the frigid chill of dying cells send a glacial affect over your body. Oikawa smoothly mumbled to himself he didn't have any concerns over the fact that you were gone, it didn't bother him since he managed to stifle a nuisance for good.

He awkwardly brought a hand up to your hair, the luscious [h/c] locks already drying up under his poisonous touch, and when he roughly grabbed a fistful and tugged assiduously the tresses were ripped from your decaying scalp without a hitch. The scraggly pieces protruded, scratched, tickled the skin on his hand in a discomforting manner; allowing them to drearily plunge down to the tiled floor, and he steadily kept his stare on them as wisps of air carried them languidly before they finally sunk to the flooring.

A genius held the same manufacturing as any other commoner, any other human being, except yours was more ethereal than most - that pulsating brain trapped in the confines of your head contributed nothing to your outstanding, malevolent beauty. The recollection of your angelic vocal-cords chiming out his given name from your ample, plush lips made his gut churn painfully.

An edge of regret was the single very last thing the duplicitous player wished to adorn his heavy heart with. The reason he killed you still venomously tainted his warped mind, the black abyss you created being inflicted with the delicious thought of no longer bearing through the stupendous torture of dealing with someone like you.

"[Name]. . ." for some reason your name managed to slip out from his troubled mouth as he contemplated on his actions thus far, and he hadn't even come to the realization he murmured the alluring name. Oikawa found his breath becoming shaky, a quiver in his throat as the walls began to clamp together as if he was holding back emotion.

Why did the thought of you breathing become more appealing than the vulnerable state you were in now? His pounding heart stopped its rhythmic beat, his bones becoming weak with the devastating blow hammered down on the vital organ, and it had come to a deathly halt that perturbed him even more. Perplexing, to say the least.

Arms that could no longer support your weight, reluctantly discarded their unyielding strength and succumbed to a tiresome resolution. _Thump!_

That very moment, the reverberating clunk of your body teasing his eardrums, his heart had lept out from his chest - smashing his ribcage, and descending to the top of your body in a bloodied mess, the own bones of his ribs stabbed at the fleshy organ a million times.

Oikawa _loathed_ geniuses. Oikawa _loved_ you. Oikawa _wanted_ to join you in heaven, but he _knew_ his destination was much more unpleasant.


End file.
